


Haven

by a_random_parsnip



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Homophobia, Jisung is a music major, Kissing, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Like very minor, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped, a bit of angst, bang chan - Freeform, but it's in his past and pretty mild, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, not that much angst though, there is so much fluff, well chan is there if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_parsnip/pseuds/a_random_parsnip
Summary: Jisung was never going to let Felix and Hyunjin take him out clubbing again. Getting locked out of his dorm in the freezing rain wasn't worth it. Or maybe it was, if Minho was the one to carry him inside and take care of him.Or, the one where Jisung gets drunk and sleeps over in Minho's dorm room, only to awaken the next morning to find that he's in bed with the person who's been giving him a Gay Crisis for months.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 36
Kudos: 350





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Ay y'all! This is my first fanfic, so start reading and I hope you enjoy :D

Really, Jisung should have known better than to go out clubbing with Felix and Hyunjin. Yeah, sure it had seemed like a good idea at the time (“We’ll pay for your food and drinks!” “Don’t worry, Chan will never know!”), but now he was locked out of his dorm, his keycard in Felix’s bag, Felix halfway across the city in his fancy penthouse suite, and his phone dead in his pocket. It was also starting to rain.

Jisung sighed and leaned against the door, sliding down against it until his butt hit the ground, sending a jolt up his spine. He winced.

He took his phone out of his pocket, sullenly staring at it as if sheer willpower alone would make it turn on. His reflection in the black glass stared sullenly back at him, eyes heavily lined with something dark and smoky, lips faintly shining with what was left of the lip gloss he had applied earlier, and his cheeks starting to puff up from all of the drinking he had done.

Jisung prided himself on being able to handle his alcohol well. Sure, he got a bit tipsy when he drank, but he was always able to think clearly and (somewhat) rationally while the alcohol ran its course through his body. He wasn’t _that_ drunk. At least that’s what he told himself.

He noticed he was starting to tip to the side, a few drops of the start of a light downpour hitting his ear and running down the chain earring attached to it. He snorted a little at the persistence of the gravity dragging him down, and complied, falling over with his knees still clutched to his chest with one hand. His phone was still held out with his other, and he frowned at his reflection. Why wasn’t it sideways like him? He winked at his reflection, the image distorted a bit by the droplets of water running down the screen.

The pit-patter of rain starting to hit the ground around him lulled him into a drowsy state. It was just so _nice_ , sitting out there, not really thinking, letting the rain wash away the incessant thoughts that always tumbled through his head when he was sober.

Maybe he fell asleep, maybe he didn’t, because next thing he knew the door was opening, shoving him to the side along the wet pavement. Jisung groaned, raising a hand to block out the harsh white light of a flashlight trained on him.

“Jisung???”

Jisung lowered his hand, squinting into the light. Was the light talking to him?

“Jisung, why are you out here- you’re completely soaked!”

The light was lowered and Jisung blinked away the spots in his vision from the absence of it. Someone pulled him upright, slinging an arm around his waist as he began to topple forwards. Jisung looked to his side, finding a face that he knew very well. He giggled.

“Hyyyuuunnggg!” He made grabby hands towards the other, poking his cheek a little as the other’s eyes filled with worry.

“Jisung, what happened? Why are you out here sleeping in the rain?” Oh, so he _had_ fallen asleep. “I got worried when you didn’t come home and Felix texted me that he dropped you off an hour ago and-”

“It’s all okay, my phone just died and I left my keys in Felix’s bag.” Jisung tried to say, although it came out more like “‘S’okay hyung, phone dead ‘n keys ar’in Fe’s bag.” He frowned at his slurred words. He felt fine, he wasn’t drunk. He even felt more than fine. He was thinking perfectly clear, he was perfectly lucid. He paused for a moment and giggled, the absurdity of his words catching up to him. The person next to him sighed.

“C’mon, let’s get you inside.” Jisung felt an arm being slung over his shoulder and his arm being dragged over the other person’s, and he was suddenly dragged up.

“Nonono hyungggg I can stand on my own, see-” Jisung took a few steps to prove his point, and giggled yet again as the world spun around him. Pins and needles ran down his legs from being folded for so long, and he frowned as they started to wobble. “Obey me for I am your master,” he mumbled at them, but they stubbornly kept on wobbling. Like Jell-O. He giggled.

The other person sighed again, and Jisung squeaked as he felt his legs being scooped up, arms coming around to cling tightly to the other person’s neck as the ground suddenly rushed away from him. He buried his face into the other person’s neck. He didn’t like heights. Why was hyung so tall? Also, why did hyung smell so good? He took a deep breath into the other’s neck, body immediately relaxing as the smell of cinnamon body wash washed over him. He took another deep breath, pushing his nose into his hyung’s skin as the other snorted, arm curling around his back a little bit tighter.

“Sungie, that tickles.”

“Shush hyung you smell good.” Jisung’s words were muffled by his hyung’s neck, and he felt the other laugh more than he heard him laugh. He squeaked again as they started moving, Jisung clutched tightly in the other’s arms. He stayed silent while the other walked, letting the sweet smell of cinnamon fill every one of his senses and imbue him with a sense of warmth and safety. The soft swaying from being in the other’s arms let his mind relax, and his eyes slid shut.

“Jisung-ah.” He squinted his eyes open as he was jostled a little, finding himself staring up into a pair of familiar deep brown eyes locked on his. He grunted, annoyed at the other for waking him up when he felt so _warm_ and safe.

“Sungie, I have to unlock the door.” Jisung blinked, finding himself captivated by those cat-like eyes. They felt like home.

“Sung.” Suddenly the eyes were much closer. “Hand?” Jisung (unwillingly) detached a hand from around the other’s neck, feeling a card being placed in it, all the while still staring into the other’s eyes. They just felt so warm and inviting. So much like home.

He blinked, thrown out of his thoughts as the other moved around a little so a key card slot entered Jisung’s vision. It took him a few tries, but eventually his brain and hand coordinated enough to slide the card through.

“Handle?” Jisung grabbed the handle and pushed open the door. He returned his arm back to the other’s neck, keycard clutched tightly in it. He turned his face into the warm chest against his back as a draft of cool air from the open door hit his face. The swaying began again, and Jisung felt himself being lulled back into a state of unconsciousness.

“Sungie, I need to put you down. You need to get out of these clothes or you’ll catch a cold.” Jisung harrumphed and wrapped his arms tighter around the other’s neck, smushing his face further into his chest. He was warm. Why would he let go?

“Jisung-ah.”

Jisung shifted around a bit, clinging tighter to his hyung.

“Okay fine.”

Jisung screeched a bit when the arms around his back and legs suddenly disappeared, eyes flying open as his back hit a mattress. He stared up at his hyung, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. He widened his eyes in fake hurt, bringing out the puppy-dog eyes that absolutely nobody in the entire world was immune to. He took the time to take in the other’s face for the first time, eyes tracing over a straight nose, wide brown eyes, and lips curved in an ever present smirk on his lips as he gazed down at Jisung sprawled out on his bed.

Jisung’s mouth stretched into his signature heart shaped smile as his alcohol-addled brain finally supplied him with a name to go with the face.

“Minho-hyung! Minho Minho Minho Minnie-” The other turned away and Jisung deepened his pout, making grabby hands at the other’s back. “-Minnie-min Minho-hyung Minho Minho Minho Min-Min Minho-” He watched the other grab some clothes out of a drawer, walking across the dark room to flip on a desk lamp and disappearing into the bathroom for a bit to emerge with his arms filled with towels. Jisung squinted in annoyance at the sudden introduction of light to his eyes, but continued nonetheless. “-Min-min-minnie! Miiiinhooo Min Min Min Minho! Hyungieeeeeee Minho-” Jisung relished in the feeling of the other’s name rolling off of his tongue, delighting in the different variations he came up with. He refused to cease his babbling until the other sat down beside him on the bed, handing him a fluffy towel. He stared at it for a bit until Minho poked his nose, a fond smile settling over his face as Jisung blinked, startled out of his confusion. “Hyung?”

“C’mon, your clothes are soaked and you’re dripping everywhere.” Jisung then realized that he was indeed completely drenched in water, the blanket beneath him beginning to become soaked as well.

He stared down at in dismay, a little furrow appearing between his eyebrows. A warm hand on his cheek made him whip his head up to stare at Minho, who was watching him with such an endeared expression on his face, it made Jisung’s heart involuntarily flutter. He smoothed his thumb over the crease in Jisung’s eyebrows, eyes locked on Jisung’s.

The bed shifted a bit as Minho leaned over to unceremoniously drape the towel over Jisung’s head, the younger squirming a little as Minho toweled his hair dry, his vision obscured by the folds of the towel hanging over his face. He laughed as Minho started to giggle, drawing his knees up to his chest as the other grunted, “Stay still you little squirrel-”

Eventually Jisung found himself lying down, the towel being lifted away from his face as he gazed up at Minho, head in his lap, currently occupied in grabbing a makeup wipe from the pile of towels he had brought from the bathroom.

“Eyes closed.”

Jisung complied easily, humming a little bit as he felt Minho gently wipe the sparkly eyeshadow away from the corners of his eyes. It felt nice like this, being held in his hyung’s arms. A feeling of serenity and peace settled over him, wrapping him in their warm, suspiciously cinnamon scented embrace. He felt sleep reach for him, its welcoming arms wrapping him in-

“Okay, up.”

Jisung grumbled a bit but was pulled upright, swaying slightly from exhaustion on the mattress. He yawned. Why wouldn’t Minho let him sleep?

“You need to get out of those clothes or else you’ll catch pneumonia, and I am not going to cook ramyeon every day for you until you get better.” Jisung smirked at that, vividly recalling Minho from two months ago, doing exactly that when Jisung had come down with a particularly bad fever. Minho had fussed over him so much during that week, always making sure that Jisung was bundled in blankets, helping him drink water and eat the ramyeon that he cooked for him, and getting him the notes from the classes he had missed.

He felt a bundle of warm fabric pressed into his arms, and a warm hand on his back pushing him upright to walk towards the bathroom.

He was about halfway across the dim lit room when his legs decided to sign out for the day and unceremoniously plopped him on the ground, an ‘oof’ escaping from him at the sudden fall. He stared at the ground that was much closer to him than before with a confused expression on his face.

He heard a giggle from behind him, and suddenly he was being carried for the second time that day, the ground swooping away from him dizzyingly.

“You’re like a newborn kitten.” He thought he heard Minho murmur to himself as he whisked them both into the bathroom. Jisung hummed a little at that, opting to bury his face into Minho’s neck again and let the smell of cinnamon - _home_ \- wash over him.

Minho gently set Jisung down on his feet on the bathroom tiles, removing Jisung’s arms from around his neck. “Take a shower if you have enough energy for it. If I don’t hear the water running in five minutes, I’m coming in to make sure you haven’t passed out or anything.” He poked Jisung’s nose at that, eyes scrunching up as a smile bloomed across his face. He left Jisung standing in the bathroom with wide eyes, clothes bundled neatly in his arms as he watched Minho close the bathroom door behind him.

Jisung emerged nearly half an hour later, skin wrinkled from the amount of time he had stood under the hot water, letting the shower wash away the sweat and grime from the club.

He was never going clubbing with Felix and Hyunjin again.

Minho was sitting on the bed, thumbs flying over his phone screen and a slight frown on his face. The opening of the bathroom door made him look up, and the frown was replaced by an affectionate smile as he took Jisung in.

Jisung was absolutely dwarfed in one of Minho’s already oversized hoodies, hands in little sweater paws at his sides. His chocolate brown locks of damp, towel dried hair stuck up in every single direction possible; he hadn’t smoothed them down after attacking it with a towel. A pair of Minho’s sweatpants were cinched tightly at his waist, the ends of them dragging on the ground when he took a step.

Jisung looked up in time to catch Minho’s slightly flushed face before the other glanced down at his phone as it vibrated in his hand. His fingers flew over the screen once again before he locked it and set it down on the nightstand with a huff.

“Who was that hyung?’ Jisung asked, plopping down next to Minho on the bed with a huff. He giggled as he bounced a little on the mattress. He laid his head down in Minho’s lap, gazing up at the other with laughter on his lips. He poked Minho’s nose, then his cheek, then thumbed at his lips, laughing when Minho batted his hand away. “Your boooyyyfriieeenddd???”

Jisung tried to ignore the part of himself that ached with those words.

“Shut up, no it - stop poking - no, that was Felix. I’m single as you know perfectly well.” Minho glanced down at him at that, and Jisung told himself he imagined the slight flash of something in the other’s eyes. He tamped down the spark of hope in his chest as he heard the word “single”. “How much did you drink Sungie?”

“Pshaw, ‘twas nothing for the mighty Han Jisung.” Jisung giggled yet again (why was he giggling so much?) as he managed to poke Minho’s nose, deftly avoiding the other’s hand somehow. How he still had somewhat decent hand-eye coordination while definitely not drunk was a mystery that Jisung would never know the answer to. “I’m not drunk.”

“Sure you are.”

“I’m not.”

“You really are.”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

Jisung poked Minho again at that, squeaking when the other suddenly grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them together. His face flushed red as Minho suddenly leaned in, and then he was _too close_. Jisung’s heart beat wildly in his chest and he felt his cheeks start to burn. His eyes flicked over Minho’s face, his nose almost touching his, eyes locked onto each other’s. Jisung dared not blink, dared not breathe as Minho’s eyes fluttered shut, his lashes almost brushing Jisung’s cheeks as he leaned impossibly closer-

“Minho-?”

The other sniffed a little before drawing back and wrinkling his nose. He dramatically fanned his hands in front of his face, fixing Jisung with a disgusted look.

“You smell like alcohol.”

Jisung fixed a sullen expression on his face, hoping his cheeks weren’t flaming red by now.

“Sure fine, I’m drunk. Stop laughing!” Grabbing the pillow off of the bed, Jisung began to whack Minho with it, eventually dissolving into a fit of giggles himself at the other’s (poor) attempts to defend himself.

He tired himself out eventually, collapsing over Minho on the bed as a wave of exhaustion rolled over him. He yawned widely, curling into Minho’s side. He felt the other laugh, the vibrations from his chest surrounding Jisung as he laid his head on the other’s chest.

“Sleepy?”

Jisung snuggled closer as an answer. He raised his arm just enough to poke Minho in the side, mumbling “shhhhh” when the other giggled. He felt so warm and safe. Whenever he was around Minho, everything just clicked into place. Minho was _home_. He was Jisung’s best friend, the one person (besides Chan-hyung) that Jisung knew that he could always come to for anything, no matter what.

He took a deep breath in, his body relaxing as the scent of cinnamon enveloped him in a warm cocoon. Minho’s chest rose and fell beneath his head, and the other was drawing soothing patterns on his back as he slowly surrendered himself to the velvety embrace of sleep.

“Sleep well Sungie.” He thought he heard Minho whisper as Jisung slipped into unconsciousness, his breathing perfectly synced with Minho’s.

Minho was Jisung’s best friend. But Jisung was starting to see him as something more, and maybe, just _maybe_ , the thought of that terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Minsung coming up next week! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter ^-^ 
> 
> Please feel free to scream at me in the comments, and kudos are much appreciated!


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jisung p a n i c s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screeches* AHHHHH THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 300 HITS AND 45 KUDOS!!!! It really does mean a lot to me and I appreciate every single one of you readers so much :D *cries*
> 
> Okay so I know I did say that there would be fluffy Minsung this week, but this is mostly(?) angst so, whoops. This story was supposed to be only two chapters originally, but then I just kept writing and writing and now there's gonna be three chapters (the fourth one is an epilogue). 
> 
> Before you dive in and start reading though, I'm gonna put a trigger warning in for homophobia. It's pretty mild and there aren't any slurs but if it makes you uncomfortable or anything please don't read this.

The first thing Jisung noticed when he woke up was the dull, but somehow searing, pain in his head. He groaned, trying to raise a hand to rub at his temple, but suddenly found that he _couldn’t;_ something was on top of his hand, his whole arm really. 

Jisung blearily blinked his eyes open to figure out why his arm was pinned down on the mattress, then immediately snapped them shut when he realized _exactly_ what was pinning his arm down. 

No. 

He cracked one eye open to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating or anything, then immediately snapped it shut again. 

_No_. 

No way was he in bed with fucking _Lee Minho,_ his best friend, and the person who had been giving him a Gay Crisis for months. 

_Nope. Not possible. Invalid. Illegal._

He felt his mind suddenly flip the switch to go into overdrive, fleeting thoughts running unbidden through his brain. He screwed his eyes even further shut as his thoughts began their spiraling descent.

He was in _bed_ with _Lee Minho._

 _The_ Lee Minho. 

Why?

_He took another deep breath, pushing his nose into his hyung’s skin as the other snorted, arm curling around his back a little bit tighter._

_“Sungie, that tickles.”_

_“Shush hyung you smell good.”_

What had happened last night???

_Flashing lights, booming bass, the burn of alcohol down the back of his throat as he knocked back yet another shot, the flushed faces of Felix and Hyunjin grinning with wild abandon next to him-_

Yeah, he was _never_ going to let Felix and Hyunjin take him clubbing again. 

But what had happened?

Oh shoot he was in bed with Minho. 

How had that happened?

He had left his keycard in Felix’s bag (“ _Just put in my bag bro, you’ll lose it for sure if and when you get shitfaced “)_. 

(To be fair, Felix had been right.)

Right, so he had been locked out of the dorms in the pouring rain, and Minho had come to get him, and they had gone to his dorm room instead of Jisung’s. Jisung didn’t recall the exact chronological order of the following events, but he did remember that he had whacked Minho with a pillow somewhere in it. 

Wait, what was he wearing?

Instead of opening his eyes to face reality again, Jisung opened his other senses to the world around him. (Intuitive, right?)

He was swaddled in something extremely soft. Very big, soft, and comforting. It enveloped him in a _warmth_ which he relaxed further into, the comfort that he drew from it calming the torrent of thoughts in his brain a little. 

Anyways. 

What was it?

He took a deep breath in. Cinnamon. 

Well of _course_ he smelled cinnamon because he was in fucking _bed_ with fucking _Lee Minho_ why the _fuck_ wouldn’t he be smelling cinnamon. 

Not that it wasn’t unwelcome. The smell added yet another comforting layer to the warm cocoon of safety and warmth around him. Jisung hoped that Minho would never change his body wash. 

Maybe he was overreacting. Being in bed with your best friend can be interpreted as platonic, right? But _fuck,_ he was in _bed with Lee Minho-_

It had rained last night, so his clothes had probably been soaked. Which meant that Minho, bless his kind, tsundere heart, had given Jisung some of his clothes to wear. 

And judging by the softness of the fabric he was currently swathed in, Jisung deduced that he was probably in Minho’s hoodie. His dark green one. His favorite. 

Jisung wiggled his toes, feeling the fabric rolled up around his ankles. 

And his Adidas sweatpants apparently. 

_Fuck._

Even though his eyes were closed, Jisung could tell that his cheeks were burning red by now. 

_He was in bed with Lee Minho oh fuckity fuck-_

Not that he minded. In fact he was having the time of his life, although his inner gay was panicking, all of his inner alarm bells going off. 

It’s just that Minho was the best thing that had ever happened to Jisung. They were _best friends_. And yes, maybe Jisung was a little hopeful and terrified of someday being _more_ than friends. Because along the way, he had somehow fallen for the beautiful boy currently curled into his side. He had fallen for him in his entirety, for his undying love for his three cats he had to leave at home when he left for college and his incessant 3am rants about how he missed them and how he wondered if they remembered him. For his willingness to listen to Jisung babble about nothing for hours on end, ranging from rants about how _something_ was missing from his newest composition to his proclaimed undying love for the strawberry cheesecake that the bakery just off campus sold. For how he would drag Jisung back from the studio at two or three in the morning and force feed him something because he knew that he had probably forgone food and water for the whole day. For how he would hold Jisung as he trembled in his arms, because the world was sometimes too _much_ and maybe he _did_ care what others said about him even though he would boast about himself to anyone and anything. For his laugh. For his eyes how they crinkled when he smiled. For how he would blink slowly at his friends to acknowledge something that had been said instead of verbally responding. 

He had fallen for Minho, and he had fallen _hard_. 

And he was terrified, absolutely _terrified,_ of fucking up their friendship with his _feelings_. Because of course Minho didn’t see him the same way. Jisung was like a little brother to him, nothing more. 

He couldn’t be. 

Minho was on a whole other level. Unreachable. 

Jisung sighed and shifted a little on the bed, feeling even more blood rush to his cheeks when he realized _just_ how close Minho was clinging to him. 

_This is like a scene straight out of a drama. Where are the cameras?_

Minho accepted him for who he was. The first person in his life to do so, in fact. 

Jisung remembered the day when he came out to Minho. 

_A grumbling Minho had dragged Jisung back to his dorm at ass o’clock in the morning, and had plopped himself across from Jisung at the table, glared at him, and told him to eat his instant ramyeon. Jisung had smirked, but had obligingly picked up his chopsticks to poke at his noodles to please him._

_Jisung had stayed late at the studio that day just listening to hundreds of love songs, trying to find inspiration for his class’s newest project where they had to compose a one minute song about love. And_ fuck _, Jisung knew nothing about love. Sure he had dated a bit back in high school, but none of his relationships had lasted more than a month, the other person always finding Jisung too ____, or not ____ enough. They could never understand why sometimes, Jisung just had to escape, to take a break from everybody and everything._

 _He had never truly_ loved _any of them, and he was pretty sure that none of them had truly loved him. How could he write about something he’d never felt or experienced?_

_When he got to the studio he had shoved his favorite pair of Bluetooth noise-canceling headphones on his ears and spent hours listening to hundreds of melodies woven from material discovered deep within hearts. As each song faded out and a new one started in its place, Jisung felt a frown start to deepen on his face._

_“_ I need you girl.”

“”His hair, his hair,”

 _Maybe it was silly, too sensitive of Jisung to realize that every single one of the singers had written about the opposite gender. Maybe he had just wanted to hear someone, someone out there like him. Someone who understood that love can transcend gender lines. That it was_ okay _to love somebody of the same gender._

_So now he sat in his dorm room, poking at his ramyeon noodles with beat-up wooden chopsticks, a frown etched on his face. Minho looked at him with worried eyes from across the table._

_“Jisung-ah, please eat-“_

_“I’m gay.”_

_Jisung didn’t know where the urge had come from, or when his brain had made the decision to blurt out those two words. He flinched as silence descended upon the room once the words had left his lips, curling his shoulders in and feeling his heartbeat start to hammer in his chest. His hands started trembling. His leg started bouncing up and down._ Shit. 

_“Sungie,“ Minho started, his voice gentle, and Jisung had never before wanted to flee that badly from a room._

_He was going to tell him that he was messed up. That he was a freak. Something was wrong with his brain. He’d heard all of those words before. Those words had made him break up with his first boyfriend when he couldn’t stand the whispers and pointed jabs from dark hallways anymore. Those words that had caused him to hide for the rest of high school, afraid of even_ trying _to love because maybe he was wrong, messed up, a freak. Those words that even his_ parents _wielded against him at home._

_“I’m disappointed in you Jisung.”_

_“How could we have raised something like him?”_

_“Can he be_ fixed?”

No one. _No one had ever been accepting of him._

_Even when he had come out to his group of friends, they had tread lightly around him after that, like he was going to force himself on them or something. Eventually he had split from the group, opting to keep to himself._

_He had ruined those friendships._

_Minho was going to join their ranks. He was going to cut all ties with Jisung, laugh at him, toss slurs at him-_

_“Sungie,” Minho started again. Jisung squeezed his eyes shut. Here it was. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for the heartbreak that would come with losing his best friend. “Sungie, so am I.”_

_Jisung whipped his head up so quickly to meet Minho’s eyes that he whacked it against the back of his chair with a loud crack that made both of them wince. He stared at Minho with wide eyes and a parted mouth._

_“Huh?”_

_Minho laughed softly then, getting up to circumnavigate the table to kneel next to Jisung. He took one of Jisung’s trembling hands in his, rubbing soothing circles into the spot between his thumb and index finger. He looked up to meet Jisung’s gaze with his own._

_“Sungie, being gay isn’t bad. It’s part of who you are. You are free to love who you love, and_ nobody _else has any say in that.” Minho reached up to wipe something from Jisung’s cheek, and Jisung followed his hand with his, feeling wetness there. He hadn’t noticed he was crying. “People might’ve told you in the past that you’re wrong, that maybe you can be_ fixed.” _Something dark passed over Minho’s gaze, and Jisung shuddered as his words hit closer to home than he anticipated. “Leave those fuckers in your past. Being gay isn’t something that can be ‘fixed’. It isn’t something that needs to be ‘fixed’. It’s just another part of you, another part of your beautiful self. Love is love.” Jisung felt tears start to stream down his face now, a sharp sting in his nose telling him that he would be having a massive meltdown soon. His shoulders started to shake, his breathing became erratic. “So thank you for telling me this Sungie, you’re very brave. And don’t worry, because I’m always here to support you, no matter what. I’m always here for you.” Minho reached up to wipe more tears away from Jisung’s cheeks, and a sob tore itself from Jisung’s throat as he all but threw himself off his chair and into Minho’s arms. He buried his face into the other’s shoulder, leaving tear and snot stains on Minho’s favorite dark green hoodie._

 _They stayed like that for a while, Minho patting Jisung’s back soothingly as the other cried, years of pent up sorrow, fear, and_ emotions _finally bursting forth in the form of loud sobs that racked his body, coupled with tremors that Jisung had no control over. His heart_ hurt _. But it was a soothing hurt, one that washed through him, numbing the raging emotions in his chest, healing him from the inside._

_Acceptance._

_Eventually, Jisung’s sobs slowed to slight sniffles, and he dimly realized that his knees were starting to smart from how he had fallen to the ground to tackle Minho in a hug. He took notice of how they were both on the floor, Jisung almost sitting in Minho’s lap, his face buried in his shoulder._

_He was warm and safe in his hyung’s arms._

_“Thank you Minho-hyung.”_

_It was barely a whisper, but Minho seemed to hear it. He hummed gently and squeezed Jisung a little tighter, running a hand through his hair as he cradled Jisung to him._

_“I’m always here for you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy! You made it to the end of this ridiculously angsty chapter! Congrats! (Play Congratulations by Day6 lol)
> 
> One thing that I want to talk about before I head out though is how I wrote that scene where Jisung comes out to Minho. I'm pansexual, and only a few people in my life know. Jisung's fears and insecurities are mine in a way(although I embellished his a little); we're both terrified of people leaving us because of who we are. Maybe I am a little scared of even trying to love too. What Minho says to him is what I wish that someone would say to me, what I wish I would tell myself. 
> 
> What Minho says is also what I want to say to all of you readers who are in a similar situation to Jisung or me right now. Love is love, and nobody has the fucking right to tell you who you can, are allowed to, love. I wish you acceptance with yourself and others in your life. 
> 
> Okay, next week's chapter is gonna be fluffy Minsung! Like it's legit just pure fluff, complete 100% fluff, absolutely teeth rotting fluff. I had a lot of fun writing it lol, so be excited! Woo! Please feel free to scream at me in the comments, and kudos are much appreciated! Until next time dear readers!


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they kiss kiss make up, and Hyunlix crashes the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legit 150% just pure, fluffy, fluffy, fluff. I mean there's some angst in the beginning but then we have F L U F F. 
> 
> Also, happy birthday Stay! I'm so glad to be a part of this beautiful fandom, and let's keep supporting our boys for years to come!!!
> 
> HOLY HECK THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR OVER 600 HITS AND 77 KUDOS!!!! *virtually hugs you all* TT-TT I'm so happy right now kajdkjabfk
> 
> This is the last chapter of this story, so I'll let you start reading now! It's a pretty long one too so buckle up and lezzghettit!

It was about a month later that Jisung had realized how quickly and how far he had fallen for Lee Minho. 

Yeah, he had panicked. Badly. But years of hiding in high school had trained him to lock his emotions deep within himself so that even _he_ couldn’t feel them anymore. Maybe he had let some of those emotions escape, bursting forth from him in the form of words scrawled hastily across a page in his notebook at 2am and guitar chords that he scribbled in the margins of pages. He received an A on the project for his class, his teacher telling him how he had been moved to tears by his words and the raw emotions that were evident in his voice and the melancholic chords. 

Of course Minho had noticed Jisung pulling more late nights at the studio, and had even contacted Jisung’s other friends to help take care of him while Jisung continued to lock his panicking gay self away from everyone. Eventually, it was a combo of guilt over making Minho stay up late every night to drag him home and a call from his worried brother Younghyun (Minho had even gone as far as to contact him) that had caused him to make a conscious effort to stop overworking himself. It had been hard, but he somehow managed to drag _himself_ away from the studio when the clock struck midnight instead of having Minho come after him. 

Minho was such an amazing person, such an amazing _friend._

The thing is, Jisung believed that he wasn’t good enough for Minho. Minho was perfect: the captain of the dance club, everybody‘s friend, and was always ready with a charming smile. And Jisung… Jisung was a socially awkward kid with a slight stutter when he spoke and a tendency to go off on wild rants about things that only he could understand. Minho probably only stuck with him because of their shared friend group and because Minho had helped Jisung out when he got lost on campus in the beginning of the year. Jisung was _nobody_. 

Minho suddenly shifted in his sleep, sending Jisung’s blood pressure skyrocketing and adrenaline racing through his veins. Jisung peeked open one eye only to be greeted by a much too close close-up of Lee Minho’s peacefully asleep face. 

_Fuck._

He was beautiful. Ethereal. Warm sunlight slanted in from the window on the opposite wall and hit his face in _just_ the right angle so it looked like he was glowing from within. His hair looked impossibly soft in the morning light. When he exhaled, his breath fanned out over Jisung’s lips, making him shiver. 

_Too close…_

Jisung tried to wiggle his way out of Minho’s grasp, but the other only sighed in his sleep and latched onto his arm tighter. 

_Shit, if he wakes up like this, he’ll see me blushing and then assume that I’m into him (which I am) and then be disgusted and everything will be awkward between us for my remaining days on this planet and he’ll hate me and-_

He wiggled a bit more, trying to slide his arm out of Minho’s grasp, freezing every time the other so much as twitched. 

He had almost succeeded, Minho now only _barely_ hanging onto his sleeve. Jisung held his breath and moved his arm just the _teeniest_ bit further out of Minho’s grasp-

“Stop moving so much.”

Jisung froze. He was pretty sure that his heart actually skipped a beat. That probably wasn’t healthy. Minho’s hoarse morning voice probably wasn’t healthy either because it had almost sent him into cardiac arrest. 

“That’s better.” Jisung squeaked a little as Minho shifted, throwing both of his arms around Jisung’s waist instead of his arm, pulling him in close. He also threw a leg over Jisung’s hip, effectively trapping him there to wallow in his gay panic. 

_Too close too close too close too close-_

Was this platonic??? Or not??? What was happening??? Was Jisung really in a drama after all? Where would the cameras be then? Why was Minho so warm? Why did he have to be so warm? Why did Jisung want to be able to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life? Why-

“Stop thinking too much.”

And then Minho opened his eyes to meet Jisung’s wide panicked ones, his probably only an inch away from Jisung’s. He blinked slowly at the younger, a soft smile playing upon his lips. He detached one of his arms from its position around Jisung’s waist to poke at the other’s cheek, softly giggling when Jisung squirmed, feeling his cheeks burn up under Minho’s finger. 

Right, he should say something. Probably good morning. But was it afternoon? What time was it? Thank all the deities above that he had a free day today. If he didn’t and missed a class then he wouldn’t have anyone to go to to get the missed lecture notes and he had a _perfect_ attendance record and-

Jisung blinked to stop that train of thought. 

“G-good morning,” he managed to stutter out, wincing when his voice cracked in the middle from disuse. He then groaned, lifting a hand to massage at his temple as the previously repressed headache flared up again. 

Still locked in eye contact with Minho, he saw concern flash over the other’s groggy eyes, and felt something stroke his cheek gently, trailing slowly down his jawline. 

_Minho’s hand._

Fuck, Jisung was in complete panicking gay mode now. 

“And you said that you weren’t drunk last night.”

“Shut up, I didn’t drink _that_ much. Maybe a few shots.”

Minho waited patiently, blinking slowly up at Jisung, hand still resting on his cheek.

“Okay maybe I got into a drinking contest with Felix and Hyunjin and this one other random dude from the bar and absolutely _had_ to win.”

Minho snorted, pinching Jisung’s cheek between his fingers. Jisung widened his eyes in fake hurt and pouted, sticking his bottom lip out at the other. He probably imagined the way Minho’s eyes flicked down to track that movement, probably imagined the nervous hitch in the other’s breathing. 

Right, he was in _bed_ with Lee Minho. 

He panicked. 

“Anyways hyung, thanks for taking care of me last night, and I’ll be out of your room in a jiffy, don’t worry I’ll return your clothes to you later all washed and dry cleaned and-“

“Just.. shut up and let’s stay like this for a while.”

Jisung felt his core warm pleasantly at the other’s raspy words. He stopped wiggling around in Minho’s hold, feeling the other latch onto his waist more securely once he was still. 

No, Jisung really didn’t want to leave. He was surrounded in warmth, in the smell of cinnamon and the feeling of _safety_ . He would probably fight anyone who tried to separate them. He was just panicking, his brain going _shit shit shit_ as it made him become hyper aware of how _comfortable_ and _right_ he felt in Minho’s arms and how Minho’s fingers were brushing the thin strip of exposed skin at Jisung’s waistline. 

He blinked down at Minho, currently occupied in burying his face in Jisung’s chest. 

_Kind of like what I did to him last night…_

But something was off. Jisung was tense and he was sure that Minho could feel it. But Jisung also felt that _Minho_ was slightly tensed, holding Jisung as if he would try to flee from his grasp at any moment. 

Was Minho nervous???

The dancer never got nervous, never _showed_ that he was nervous. Not when he had to perform a solo stage during his recital. Not when he and his fear of heights had somehow got stuck in the branches of a tree trying to deliver a baby bird back to its nest even though he was already late to class.

Lee Minho was _never_ nervous. 

“Relax,” Minho mumbled, his words muffled by the fact that his head was buried in Jisung’s chest. His fluffy sleep-ruffled hair ticked the underside of Jisung’s jaw, and he tried not to squirm. 

“Kind of hypocritical for you to say.”

The words were out of Jisung’s mouth before his brain to mouth filter could catch them. He buried his face into the pillow on the left side of his head as he felt himself cringe and blush simultaneously. 

“Hmm?” Minho hummed his question into the heavy morning air, his voice low and soft in order to maintain the illusion that either of them could fall back asleep at any moment. 

Sleep was impossible for both of them with how tense they both were. 

Jisung unburied his face from the pillow to rest his chin on top of Minho’s fluffy hair. He took a breath. 

“Hyung, are you nervous?”

Silence. Minho was definitely nervous. Jisung didn’t want that. He raised one arm up from his side and started to stroke the other’s hair, running his fingers through the other’s fluffy bed head. 

Fuck, what was he doing? What was he thinking, that he could somehow enjoy the peace of this morning, steal just this moment to think back to later on when Minho hated him because everyone always left him at some point-

Jisung inhaled sharply. Minho wouldn’t leave him.

_Would he?_

Minho had stayed silent and unmoving while Jisung panicked, consumed in his thoughts. After a few minutes he shifted, pulling back from Jisung’s chest (Jisung denied that he let out a soft whine of protest at this), and scooted back a bit a bit so he could take both of Jisung’s hands in his own, stroking the backs of them with his thumbs. His eyes darted around, focusing on anywhere but Jisung. 

Jisung waited, tense, although Minho holding his hands alleviated some of that tension. 

It was time. Time for Minho to tell him that they should stop hanging out, that he didn’t want him around anymore-

Finally the other took a deep breath and met Jisung’s eyes. And fuck, Jisung could have cried at the amount of pent up emotion swimming in them. 

“Jisung-ah, remember how we met?”

Jisung had not been expecting that question. He nodded though, squeezing Minho’s hands a bit to give the other confidence to go on. 

“You were sprinting around campus, muttering something unintelligible under your breath. When I saw you, two thoughts ran through my head. The first was, ‘ _Is he crazy or just lost?’”_

Jisung chuckled a little at that. He _had_ been lost that day on the way to his music theory class, because nobody had told him that the campus was so _big_ and nobody had put building and room numbers in places where they would be easily visible. He watched Minho as the other spoke, already missing his warmth. He shifted a little, moving a bit closer. 

He froze though when Minho broke eye contact to look down, and was that a slight flush blooming on his hyung’s cheeks?

”A-and the other,” Minho paused at this, ceasing his ministrations on Jisung’s hands. “The other thought was, ‘ _wow, he’s absolutely breathtaking.”_ He looked up again at Jisung, meeting his gaze with determination. Jisung stopped breathing. “And that’s when it started. When we became friends, I tried to push those feelings away, because I was sure that you didn’t feel the same. But they didn’t fade away over time like I had hoped they would. They just _grew._ And I didn’t want to ruin what we had with my fucking feelings. You’re my best friend Sungie. But maybe I want to be more. I really like you Sung. A whole fucking lot. And I have for a while, I just didn’t want to ruin _us.”_ Jisung inhaled quickly because those same exact thoughts had run through his brain far too many times to count. And fuck, Minho liked him? _Him?_ He stared at Minho, eyes wide and his breathing slowed, controlled, held in anticipation and apprehension because he didn’t want to miss anything. “You don’t have to feel the same way. I won’t force myself on you, I just thought that it’s time you know this. I just want to be there for you all the time. Not like how it is now, as best friends, but something _more_ . I want to make you happy. Fuck, Sungie, I just want _you.”_

Minho ended his speech tumbling over his words, and Jisung could feel him start to draw away, start to pull his hands out of Jisung’s grasp, his gaze lowering to settle onto a point just to the left of Jisung’s chin. Hope and nerves swirled in the depths of his deep brown eyes, and Jisung felt his heart tear open. 

He grabbed Minho’s wrists before he could fully withdraw and ducked his head down to catch his gaze. His breath caught at the storm of emotions whirling in those cat-like eyes. 

“I-I like you too. A lot. For a while too now too. Fuck, hyung, I’m terrible with words. But I like you. I really really really like you.” He felt his voice tremble, but pushed on nonetheless. “That’s three ‘really’s. I love your laugh, your smile, your kindheartedness, and how much you care for me. I’ve fallen so hard for you. So hard. And trying to suppress those feelings because I knew- I _thought_ that you would never return them… these past few months have been hell. I just never knew if you felt the same way. And you couldn’t, because you’re just so.. perfect, and I’m just a nobody that you only stick with out of pity. But I really like you Minho-hyung. I really, really truly do.” Jisung was gasping for air after he said his part, having said it so quickly he might as well have rapped it. His cheeks burned but he managed to hold Minho’s gaze, marveling at how his eyes conveyed first a bit of hesitance, then happiness, then an ocean of elation, and then suddenly Minho was close to him, having pulled their bodies together, entangling their legs under the blanket, and he was _too close_ , but this time, _not close enough_ , and then his breath was fanning out across Jisung’s face as he leaned in, flicking his eyes up and down from Jisung’s wide open ones and his lips, and-

“C-can I kiss you?”

_Yes._

Jisung didn’t give a verbal answer, instead raising both of his hands to cradle Minho’s face, thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones before leaning in to touch his lips briefly to Minho’s. 

It was just a fleeting touch, a hesitant brush of lips against lips. Jisung’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt it, committing that moment to his memory to hold close to his chest and fill him with warmth in the future. 

It lasted only a second before Jisung pulled back, taking in his hyung’s wide-blown eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“Wow,” Minho breathed out, and then he was leaning back in to capture Jisung’s lips fully with his own, one hand coming up from behind Jisung to tangle in the hairs at the nape of his neck and the other pulling him closer by his waist, pressing him to Minho so that there was no space between them. 

Minho’s lips were soft, softer than Jisung had ever imagined they would be. They moved in perfect sync with his, in a dance that was both unfamiliar to the both of them, but also strangely familiar in the sense that they were _made_ to do this. Jisung sighed into Minho’s mouth as the other ran his hands through his hair. He gasped when he suddenly felt teeth scrape his bottom lip, and suddenly all he could feel was Minho, all he could taste was Minho, all of his senses completely consumed by the other. 

When they eventually pulled apart from each other, panting from the lack of oxygen, Jisung sighed in delight. A smile bloomed across his face as he felt Minho dip his head and start to trail his lips down his jawline and then his neck, his touch feather light but burning at the same time. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Jisung breathed out, tilting his head to the side a bit to allow Minho better access to the skin there. 

“Hmm?” Minho hummed, pressing a kiss to the juncture between Jisung’s shoulder and neck. He pulled back to stare at Jisung, a devilish smirk spreading across his face as the other squirmed and blushed at the attention. “So you’ve been fantasizing about kissing me for months now?” He suddenly rolled over onto Jisung, straddling him and pinning his wrists lightly to the mattress on either side of his head. Jisung’s breath hitched in his throat and blood rushed to his cheeks. 

Minho giggled lightly, moving so his lips hovered just above Jisung’s, so close to touching but just _barely_ out of reach. Jisung whined, lifting his head to chase after his lips but Minho quickly darted out of the way, a teasing look in his eyes. 

“Nuh uh, not yet kitty. So how long have you fantasized about kissing me for?” Jisung turned even redder at the nickname (kitty! Soonie, Doongi, Dori, and now _Jisung_!) and turned his head to the side, ignoring the question, a pout on his lips. 

“How long, hmm? Answer the question Sungie.” Minho ran his nose along Jisung’s jawline, smiling to himself as the other whimpered. 

“Maybeforhalfayearsixtosevenmonthsidunno,” Jisung finally blurted out in one breath, his heart hammering in his chest as Minho rubbed his nose against his. At his words however, Minho drew back, a faux affronted expression on his face. 

“We could have been doing this six months ago???”

Jisung grinned, laughing a bit although his cheeks were still burning red. 

“Don’t worry hyung, now we have all the time in the world.” He freed his wrists to loop them around Minho’s neck, finally dragging the other down for a heated kiss, trying to convey all his love for the other through the movement of his lips and how tightly he pressed Minho into him until it felt like they were one person, hearts beating in sync. 

They stayed that way for who knows how long, Jisung definitely didn’t know. Time just stopped ticking when he was kissing Minho. It could’ve been a few minutes, maybe half an hour, maybe an hour. 

They eventually moved on from kissing to cuddling, Minho dragging Jisung towards him so he could curl around the other, stroking his hair with one of his arms, the other curled tightly around Jisung’s slim waist. 

Jisung basked in his hyung’s warmth, lightly humming as he _melted_ into his hold. Having his hair stroked by Minho felt _heavenly._

A few minutes passed by, both of them melted messes in each other’s arms. Jisung whined as he felt Minho move all of a sudden, then his breath hitched as he felt Minho’s breath ticking the skin right below his ear. Heat rose in his cheeks as he tried not to squirm.

Minho let out a soft deep chuckle which sent warm tingles up Jisung’s back. Jisung held his breath. “My kitten,”. 

Jisung shivered then smirked, resting his hands on Minho’s arm curled around his waist. 

“Meow.”

He curled into a ball giggling as he felt Minho‘s arms disappear from his waist and the warmth disappear from his back as he sat up to grab a pillow and start whacking Jisung with it. Carefree laughter tumbled from his lips as he rolled over to cling onto Minho’s waist, pleading him to stop while unable to cease his giggling. 

“Nonono hyung please stop I won’t do it again-“

Minho was laughing too; his eyes scrunched up in happy crescents and a blinding smile on his face as he continued to hit Jisung desperately wrapped around his waist and tangled in the bedsheets. 

He eventually relented in his attacks, setting the pillow down to wrap his arms around Jisung at his waist, clutching the other to him in a tight embrace. He pressed a fond kiss to the top of his head, smiling when Jisung lifted his head to peer up at him. 

Jisung’s nose scrunched up when Minho reached out a finger to boop it, the other collapsing in a fit of giggles at the expression on his face. 

“My little meow-meow is so cute~” Minho pinched Jisung’s cheeks, giggling as he did so. Jisung pouted as he leaned into Minho’s touch and let a smile full of happiness and joy spread across his face.

They cuddled in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Periodically Minho would lean down or Jisung would lean up to pepper the other with happy kisses.

Jisung was so _happy_. Minho liked him! Minho had feelings for him! Minho had kissed him! Minho was his-

Jisung shot upright, accidentally elbowing Minho in the process.

“Ah, sorry hyung!” Jisung apologized, hands fluttering in concern as he turned worried eyes on the other. Minho grunted. 

“Yah! Don’t apologize, it doesn’t even hurt and you look so cute it hurts my heart. Apologize to my heart instead.” Minho grinned up at Jisung with his signature mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“‘Aight, sorry Minho-hyung’s heart.” Jisung patted the skin above Minho’s heart in apology. He couldn’t help bending down and pressing a quick kiss to Minho’s smirking lips afterwards. 

“So, what made you sit up like that Sungie?” Minho asked as Jisung pulled back from him with a fond expression on his face. 

“Ah, um, well, so-“

Minho giggled. Jisung glared at him in mock annoyance. 

“Yah! Don’t interrupt me!” He playfully flicked Minho on the forehead, then regretted his action as Minho caught his wrist, holding him in place. 

Jisung had all of half a second to think _oh shoot,_ before Minho pulled him _close_ , and then he was staring into Minho’s eyes again, only a centimeter or so of space between their faces. 

He really shouldn’t be panicking, he really shouldn’t be blushing like mad; they had already kissed (many times) and they both knew how the other felt. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Minho said, eyes crinkling in a smile as Jisung blushed even deeper and rolled away from him on the bed. 

“Anyways,” Jisung picked up, speaking into the mattress, his words probably muffled beyond comprehension, “um, so, are we boyfriends now?” 

Minho laughed lightly yet again and rolled Jisung over, gathering the other in his arms so he could run his fingers through his hair. His eyes locked onto Jisung’s as the other looked up at him, his cheeks still flushed, and he smiled a smile so full of _happiness_ and _warmth_ that it made Jisung’s heart ache. 

“Sungie, will you be my boyfriend?” A tinge of pink dusted Minho’s cheeks as the words hung in the air between them. Jisung felt his mouth stretch into a heart shaped smile as he gazed up at Minho with literal stars in his eyes. 

“Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes-“ Jisung surged up to kiss Minho again, his words tumbling out in a jumbled mess as his entire being was flooded with happiness. The kiss wasn’t so much of a kiss as it was just Jisung smiling stupidly into Minho- _his boyfriend’s!_ \- mouth, unable to stop to properly capture the others lips with his own. 

Time stopped again - for some reason it always did when Jisung was around Minho. Perhaps just minutes, or maybe hours passed with them lying in bed, curled around each other with periodical breaks for kisses. 

Jisung was so happy. His heart felt like it could burst, and the corners of his mouth hurt a bit from smiling so much. He and Minho! Boyfriends! They were kissing! 

Jisung leaned up in Minho’s hold to press a chaste kiss to the older’s nose, lingering for a bit to just sigh in contentment. Then proceeded to jump a foot in the air and hit his head on the bed frame as Minho’s phone rang, Twice’s ”Dance The Night Away” blasting in the once-silent dorm. 

_“You and me in the moonlight, ahhh-“_

Minho ended up awkwardly sprawled over Jisung after a mad scramble for the phone. Jisung ended up pinned underneath him, face buried in Minho’s pajama-clad chest. The smell of cinnamon surrounded him as he struggled to inhale. 

Jisung winced as the earlier-forgotten pain in his temples flared up again as Jihyo’s soprano pierced the room, and he inhaled sharply, pressing a hand to his head as the pain spiked. Minho looked at him with concern, pausing in lifting his phone to his ear. 

“Sungie, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine hyung. Who is it?” Jisung screwed both eyes shut to ride out the waves of pain. Something soft trailed down his cheek, and he opened one eye to see Minho gently cradling his face with his hand, worry in his gaze. 

_“One, two, three, lets go-”_

Jisung sighed and reached over to pluck Minho’s phone from his other hand, trying his absolute best to ignore the waves of pain in his skull. 

“Hello?”

“HYUNG I’M SO _FUCKING_ SORRY IS JISUNGIE OKAY-“ Jisung flinched at the loud voice, dropping the phone to the mattress. The headache _flared_ , and he let a curse fall from his lips. The voice continued, although its volume now diminished, blasting through the phone’s speakers as it lay on the sheets. 

Jisung eyed it warily. 

Thankfully, Minho picked it up for him, lifting it to his ear with a concerned look on his face as he looked down at Jisung. 

“Hey, hey, Lixie, slow down.”

Ah, so it was Felix. 

Jisung watched Minho’s expression morph from steely disapproval to exasperation, then finally slight amusement as Felix rambled on the other end. 

“There’s Advil in the bathroom drawer, left side. Drink some water too.” Minho whispered to Jisung, putting a hand over the phone’s speaker and tuning out Felix’s voice. 

Jisung nodded his thanks then wiggled his way out from under his boyfriend- boyfriend! - to take care of his hangover. He groaned as he sat up, his skull throbbing underneath his hand. 

“Lix, he’s fine. Well, maybe not completely fine - how much did you guys drink last night?”

Jisung stumbled over to Minho’s bathroom, hearing Minho’s voice fade at the increasing distance. 

Two Advils and a glass of water later, Jisung returned to the bedroom with his head throbbing slightly less than before. 

“That poor taxi driver- ah, he’s back.”

Minho looked up as Jisung entered his peripheral vision with a soft smile on his face that sent Jisung’s stomach whirling with butterflies. 

“Sure.” Minho held the phone out to Jisung as the younger plopped himself down on the bed. “Lix wants to talk to you. You should probably hold the phone away from your ear though.”

Jisung chuckled and took the phone, doing as Minho had suggested. 

“Felix-“

“JISUNGIE ARE YOU OKAY?? OH MY GOSH I AM _SO_ SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT I SHOULD HAVE MADE SURE YOU HAD YOUR KEY CARD-“ Minho’s advice had done him well. Jisung rolled his eyes, deciding to make himself comfortable in Minho’s lap while Felix kept shrieking apologies. 

“Lix…”

“-texting him last night and I was _so so_ worried because you were outside in the rain and-“

“Lixie…”

“-gosh I am a terrible friend I will drive you anywhere you like for the next month, I will buy you cheesecake, I will-

“Felix…”

“-I’ll come over anytime and help you study- huh? Hey! HYUNJIN-“ 

Jisung laughed softly as a brief scuffle ensued on Felix’s end of the line. 

“Hey Jisungie!”

“Hyunjin!” Jisung smiled in delight, partly at the sound of his friend’s voice, and partly because Minho had started stroking his hair again and it felt _good._

“Ah, I’m so sorry about last night Sung, we were all drunk off our asses, but that was no excuse to leave you locked outside your dorm in the rain.” Hyunjin sounded worried and frustrated with himself, and Jisung didn’t want that at all, so he rushed to reassure his friend. 

“No, no, it’s fine Jinnie! And it wasn’t really your fault; my phone was dead so I couldn’t call one of you to come back and pick me up. Besides, it all worked out in the end ‘cause Minho-hyung got me inside.”

“Oh, he did? What- LIX-“ Another scuffle ensued on the other end of the line. Jisung smirked and used the slight pause in conversation to set the phone on speaker so both he and Minho could talk to their friends. 

“Minho-hyung brought you in?” It was Felix’s voice now, his voice bouncing over the walls of the dorm room. 

“I did.” Minho spoke up, his voice resonating in Jisung’s ears. Jisung was pressed up against his boyfriend, his back to his chest. Minho’s arms were wrapped around him, one hand idly carding through Jisung’s hair. 

“And I’m assuming that you let Jisung sleep over since you’re both talking to us right now?” Jisung frowned a little at the suggestive tone in Felix’s voice. 

“Yeah, I slept over.” Questionable noises filtered through the phone before the response came, although Hyunjin was the one speaking instead of Felix. 

“That’s great! Thanks hyung for taking care of Jisung! Agh, I’m so sorry for everything that happened last night; what if no one found Jisung? What if he got hypothermia and died? Then I wouldn’t have anyone to-“

“Hyunjin-ah, he’s fine. My _boyfriend’s_ fine.” Minho’s voice had a tinge of amusement and protectiveness in it. Jisung whipped his head up to shoot Minho a surprised glare before he lunged at the phone to dial the volume down. 

“Hyung, he’s going to _screech_ and my ears are not ready-“

There was a collective gasp from over the phone. Then-

“YO YOU GUYS FINALLY GOT YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!” Felix’s voice screeched. Jisung winced, hoping that none of the other students on the floor heard him. 

“...yeah?” Jisung hesitantly piped up, dialing the volume down by a few more notches. 

“FINALLY!!! It was getting so annoying watching you pine over each other I was at the point of pushing you both into a closet and locking the door just to see what would happen-“

“Wait what-“

Another scuffle. 

“He actually almost did at Seungmin’s party the other month.” Jisung gasped at the tidbit of information from Hyunjin. 

“Lixie!”

“I was only able to get Minho-hyung into the closet but then I couldn’t find you.”

Jisung craned his head back to look at Minho. He giggled when the other gave him a peck on the lips. 

“How’d Felix get you into the closet?” Minho pouted at the question, sticking his bottom lip out at his boyfriend. Jisung smirked and flicked it, delighting in the cute affronted expression that Minho made. 

“He told me that he had found a stray cat and had brought it inside.”

“Felix, you did _not_.”

Hyunjin snorted. “And you believed him?” 

“Yeah. I spent probably like five minutes in that closet searching for the cat, before I went back out and Felix was _gone_. I’m not sure where the cat went.”

“To be fair, I- well, actually, there was no cat. At all.” Felix’s voice became quieter as he spoke, until Jisung reached for the phone again to turn the volume up a bit. Minho gasped. Hyunjin let out a small giggle on the other side of the line. 

“Smart move though, using Minho-hyung’s greatest weakness against him.” Jisung said, his head craned back to gaze into Minho’s eyes. 

“Yah! They’re _not_ my greatest weakness, I just absolutely adore cats and would do anything for them.” Minho retorted as he stroked Jisung’s hair, his biting words a sharp contrast to the gentleness that his actions portrayed. 

“Nah, I think _Jisung_ is Minho-hyung’s greatest weakness.” Hyunjin snickered from the phone. 

Jisung blushed furiously at Hyunjin’s words, his gaze still locked with Minho’s. Unable to look away, he watched the other bend down with a glint in his eyes, his fluffy hair falling over his eyes and into Jisung’s face until his lips hovered over Jisung’s own. 

Jisung swallowed. 

Minho’s large, dark brown eyes flicked down to track that movement, then flicked back up to recapture Jisung’s gaze, something akin to fire flashing in them. 

“You really are my greatest weakness, Sungie.” Minho breathed, his breath fanning out across Jisung’s lips. Jisung tried not to squirm at the other’s proximity, raising one arm to tangle his hand in the hairs at the back of Minho’s head to ground himself. “I absolutely adore you and love you and would do anything for you. _Anything_.”

_Did Minho say the L-Word?_

“Hyung-“ Jisung started, with wonder and surprise and _love_ in his voice, then Minho was kissing him, his lips moving in a fast-paced dance with Jisung’s. The kiss was like the ocean; each of them pushed and pulled in it, giving and taking, giving and taking so much _love_ between each other. Jisung smiled into the kiss, and that parting of his lips allowed Minho to slide his tongue into the other’s mouth, the younger’s squeak muffled by Minho’s lips. He let Minho take and take, and he gave and gave his love back, and-

“Oh, ew, are you two doing something gross right now?”

“Lix, hun, babe, we probably do grosser stuff.”

Minho sighed into Jisung’s mouth but didn’t pull away to answer Felix and Hyunjin. Jisung couldn’t care less; all he wanted to do was kiss Minho until he couldn’t breathe. 

“Uh, anyways, congratulations on getting together guys, I’m still really, truly, really fucking sorry about last night, but hey! You guys got together because of me! I’m a genius!”

Muffled screeches. 

“Please ignore Lixie, we just woke up and his brain to mouth filter isn’t working. Congratulations! Have fun! Use protection! Bye!”

The call ended before Jisung could scream at Hyunjin. 

Minho broke the kiss before Jisung could pull away in embarrassment, and was he blushing? Minho-hyung? Blushing? He looked quickly away from Jisung, and yes, his cheeks _were_ flushed a pretty pink. 

Jisung stared up at his boyfriend in worry and amusement.

“Uh-um, I’m not- I mean, we don’t have to-“ Minho stuttered out, and Jisung felt a fond smirk grow on his face at how adorably _cute_ Minho was being. 

“Don’t worry hyung, we don’t have to do anything now. We have time for that later, when we’re both ready.” Jisung held out his arms to Minho, a pout on his face. “Now kiss me.”

“Needy.” Minho laughed but complied, swooping back down to sweep Jisung into a crushing embrace, reuniting their lips. 

Jisung fluttered his eyes closed, returning the kiss with everything he had. He was so _fucking happy_ , he felt as if he were flying, drifting away on cinnamon-scented clouds of elation. 

Acceptance.

Joy.

Happiness.

  
  
  
  
  


_Love_. 

  
  
  
  


And now Jisung _knew_ , that even though his parents wanted nothing more to do with him, even though he wasn’t sure what the _fuck_ he was doing with his life, even though the world sometimes beat him down again and again until he didn’t know if he wanted to stand up, that Minho would always be there. 

Minho was his haven. 

His home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath*
> 
> *dolphin scream*
> 
> AHHH THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND STICKING WITH ME TIL THE END!!!! Oh my gosh I did not expect so many hits and kudos on this, y'all made me so happy ^-^
> 
> Writing this was a nice way to sort of express my feelings in a way; writing Jisung's coming out scene was emotional and I put in a lot of my insecurities as his. A message to all of you lovely readers who might feel the same way or are in a similar situation - you do you. Your feelings are one fucking hundred percent valid. Love is love, and nobody else has the right to contradict that. Also with dealing with insecurities, I recommend talking to a close friend about them, keeping a journal, or expressing them through art, music, or writing. I've found that these methods really help, and I want all of you out there to be happy as well, without huge burdens dragging you down. 
> 
> Anywho, next week is the epilogue! I hope you guys enjoy that >.< Felix is going to Regret getting Minsung together lol
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for reading, and see you next week! *virtually hugs you all again*
> 
> Feel free to scream at me in the comments, and kudos are always appreciated! <3


	4. 04 (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minsung and Hyunlix are not restaurant or food-friendly.
> 
> Or, the one where Felix regrets getting Minsung together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IS THIS THE END??? THIS IS THE EPILOGUE??? LAST CHAPTER??? I"M SAD BUT ALSO MINSUUNNNGGGGGG
> 
> OH MY HOLY HECK THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR OVER A THOUSAND HITS AND OVER A HUNDRED KUDOS!!! I love you all so much I want to hug every single one of you T^T *cries* <3333
> 
> I'll continue screaming in the end notes so you guys can start reading! I hope you enjoy!!! :D

Jisung opened his mouth obediently, making a happy humming noise when Minho placed a fry into it. He chewed slowly, sending a heart shaped smile up at Minho in thanks. The other just chuckled and poked his puffy cheeks. 

“Oh my God I think I’m going to throw up.” Jisung snapped his head over at Felix’s remark, glaring at the other currently making gagging noises and covering his eyes with a hand. Minho poked Jisung’s frowning mouth with another fry. Jisung chewed while squinting his eyes at Felix. 

Felix increased the volume of his retches and ducked his head under the table. 

Jisung continued to glare. 

“Lixie, you brought this on yourself.” Hyunjin said, patting soothing circles into Felix’s back. Felix immediately snapped his head up at that, whipping his head around to fix his boyfriend with an affronted glare. 

Jisung watched the exchange with a grin spreading across his face, leaning back in Minho’s lap. He opened his mouth for another fry and happily chewed the salty snack when Minho obliged. 

Drama. He loved watching it on TV, he loved watching it in real life. 

“Jinnie, I did  _ not _ -“

“You said, and I quote, ‘But hey! You guys got together because of me! I’m a genius!’”

“How the  _ fuck _ do you remember that?”

“Babe,  _ I’m  _ the real genius in this relationship.” Hyunjin booped Felix’s nose when the other scrunched it at him, making the other break out into a sunny smile, easily forgiving his boyfriend. 

Now it was Jisung’s turn to fake-gag. 

“I think that we can all agree that I’m the genius in this group.” Jisung craned his head back to look at Minho as he talked, eyes tracing over the fullness of his lips as the other contorted them into a smirk. 

“Says who?” Jisung smiled, squeaking and going cross eyed when Minho poked his nose in retaliation. 

“Says your  _ hyung.”  _

Jisung let out a long, exaggerated gasp, widening his eyes comically as he looked up at Minho. Perhaps he dragged it out too long, because Felix joined in, clapping both hands to his cheeks in sarcastic surprise. 

“Oh, should we, your humble  _ dongsaengs _ , bow down to you then Minho- _ hyung?” _

“Hell yeah, worship me like the king I am.”

Felix turned to Hyunjin, a shit-eating grin on his otherwise adorably innocent freckled face. 

“Do it you won’t.”

“That’s right, I won’t. I worship only one person in this world.” Hyunjin said, locking eyes with Felix. 

Jisung fake gagged again. 

The tips of Felix’s ears slowly flushed a bright red. The younger giggled as he leaned in, licking his lips playfully as he drew his boyfriend in with a hand on his cheek. 

“Yah! No PDA! We’re in a fucking restaurant for crying out loud.”

Both Felix and Hyunjin turned to glare at Jisung with murder in their eyes. Jisung was quick to jump back into Minho’s chest, putting his hands up in surrender. Minho’s arms came down around him like a seatbelt and Jisung placed his arms over them. 

He tried a small chuckle. 

“Jisungie, my best friend, my partner in crime,” Felix took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to  _ fucking murder you.” _

“Please.”

Felix blinked at him, clearly not expecting  _ that _ response. 

“Finals are coming up in a few weeks. I’d rather be six feet underground than have to experience Hell-Week.”

“Oh, I was gonna say kinky but like now I'm down for being murdered too.”

Felix squeaked and scrambled backwards as Jisung lunged for him over the table. A passing waiter shook her head at the two of them before turning on her heel, probably fed up with the steady influx of students in the restaurant. 

“Felix-ah, Sungie, I swear to all that is holy, if we get kicked out of  _ another _ damn restaurant I will not hesitate to drop kick your asses into next Tuesday.” Minho said quite calmly as he watched Jisung try to capture Felix in a chokehold. Hyunjin had the foresight to whisk their drinks to the edge of the table beforehand, keeping them from spilling as Felix and Jisung wrestled beside him. 

“How much would it cost to hire a hit man though?” Hyunjin mused out loud, dodging a flying arm as Jisung and Felix squawked and squabbled. 

Jisung poked his head out of the fray with a sadistic glint in his eyes. 

“On average, anywhere between 100,000 won and 30 million won. Although it varies, considering who you’re hiring, if they’re a professional or not, where the murder will take place, and where you’re hiring them from.” he offered, giving Hyunjin an innocent smile. 

Felix momentarily stopped squirming around in Jisung’s hold to eye the other with concern. “Bro, how the  _ fuck  _ do you know that, and should I be concerned?”

Jisung turned to give him a smile full of teeth. “I minor in creative writing.”

“Ah.”

“Don’t worry Lixie, Jisung couldn’t hurt anybody even if he tried. He’s too sweet for that. Also he couldn’t afford to hire someone because we’re all broke as fuck and living off of instant ramyeon and RedBull.” Minho said with a smirk, getting out of his seat to approach the entanglement of limbs that were Felix and Jisung. Catching a random flying body part, Minho dragged the two apart with a huff. Jisung squawked as he felt Minho’s arms circle around his waist and lift him away from Felix. 

“I’m not sweet! I’m a fucking badass, that’s what I am-“ Jisung pounded weakly on Minho’s back as the other potato-sack carried him back to his seat. 

“Oh shush, you bawled your eyes out the other day when I killed that spider.” Minho deposited Jisung back in his chair and patted his head patronizingly. 

“She wasn’t hurting anyone! She had a web! With an egg sac! She was a mother! She caught all the fruit flies!” Jisung pouted up at Minho, betrayal evident in his face. 

“Then she made the wrong fucking decision to crawl across my phone screen.”

“You could’ve captured her and let her outside!”

“I could have.”

Hyunjin snorted from across the table. He had helped Felix up after Jisung had been carried away, and he turned to the other to fix his extremely disbelieved hair. Then he froze, looking at something, some _ one _ behind Felix. Jisung looked over to where Hyunjin was looking and felt the blood drain from his face. 

Shit. 

~~~

Minho dragged Jisung and Felix down the street, a scowl on his face as he lectured them. “How many fucking times have we been kicked out of restaurants because of you two?” 

Felix looked up with a bright smile. “This makes seven!” he said cheerily, then proceeded to stumble as Minho yanked him forwards with a growl. 

“That’s seven damn times too many. Why am I associated with you two anyways?” Minho huffed, steam practically coming from his ears. ”I could be living the good life, not being banned from seven restaurants. I could have lunch at the diner two minutes from the dorm, instead of having to walk an extra five minutes to the damn diner on the edge of campus because  _ somebody  _ had thought that it was socially acceptable to have a fucking  _ food fight _ there.”

“To be fair, Lix started it.”

“You had mayo in your hair, I was trying to get it out-“

“How was I supposed to know that?”

“You could’ve waited a second longer to see what I was doing, or God forbid, use your vocal chords and  _ ask _ me what I was doing, instead of flinging a fucking  _ pickle _ at me.”

“Call it stellar reflexes.”

“I call it unnecessary violence, and honestly, I still feel so  _ attacked-“ _ Felix disappeared from Jisung’s vision, and he looked backwards to see that Hyunjin had abducted him and slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Jisung shot him a grin and a thumbs up, then almost face planted into the sidewalk as Minho tugged him forwards again. 

“Hyuuuuunggg,” Jisung whined, dragging his feet and (unsuccessfully) trying to pry Minho’s fingers off of his wrist. 

“You’re an embarrassment to my entire being.”

“You just can’t handle my levels of awesomeness.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me~” Jisung giggled as Minho sighed, flinging a dramatic hand over his face. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, then opened it, then closed it. Jisung thought that he was doing a fantastic impression of a fish out of water. 

“Hyung?” Jisung asked, but then tripped over his feet again as Minho gave an insistent tug on his arm. Minho set off down the sidewalk at a jaunty trot, keeping his face turned away from Jisung as he tugged him along.

Jisung fell quiet for all of two seconds in puzzled silence, then a smirk bloomed across his face. He shuffled forward a few faces to shove his face in front of Minho, darting around to catch the other’s eyes. 

“You  _ loooooove _ me~”

“Fuck off.”

Jisung poked Minho’s nose. “You love me~”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Jisung squeezed his cheek. 

“Han Jisung, you did not-” then Jisung was surging upwards to slot his lips together with Minho’s, effectively cutting him off. Minho made a small noise of surprise, and then he was fiercely kissing Jisung back, cradling the younger’s head with his hands, slotting his fingers through his hair. 

Both of them chose to ignore the coughing and retching from behind them. 

Jisung pulled away from Minho for just a second to take the other in. Minho’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes gently shut with impossibly long eyelashes brushing his cheeks, and his lips curled up at the corners with such  _ happiness _ . 

Minho was so beautiful. And there really was nothing holding Jisung back from saying that now. 

“Minho-hyung, you’re beautiful.” Jisung said with reverence. He blushed a little as Minho opened his eyes to capture his gaze, but maintained steady eye contact. 

“No you,” Minho muttered, and then he was kissing Jisung again, this time slow and sweet. 

A few minutes passed before the two of them parted again, choosing to lean their foreheads together to just prolong and enjoy the moment between them. 

“Sungie?” Jisung flicked his eyes up to meet Minho’s dark brown ones. The other blinked slowly at him. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*
> 
> I finished. I finished. 
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> *cries some more*
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this and sticking with me until the end! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Y'all got some fluffy Minsung in this chapter so I hope you liked that :D
> 
> Writing this has been an emotional roller coaster; I put a lot of my own insecurities and fears into here, so that was a bit difficult trying to muster up the courage to have others read this. But I've been getting so many sweet comments from the ao3 community, and I'm really grateful to all of you who I've interacted with. 
> 
> Before I go though, I'd like to do some shameless self-promo - I've been working on a few other fics! One is a Jeongin centric hitman/assassin au, which I've posted the first few chapters for. It's called Mindless, and I'd be absolutely delighted if you check it out! Two other fic ideas which are still in the making are a skz poly fic, Jeongin-centric with a whole lot of cuddles and kisses, and a skz marching band au! 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for reading this, commenting, pressing that kudos button, and sticking with me until the end! *virtual hug* Thank you so much :'))))))
> 
> Receiving comments is always so nice and validating, and it would mean the absolute world to me if you left one. :> That being said, thank you so, so much to everyone who has left comments on this!!! You guys have been so overwhelming supportive and I- *sobbing noises* t-thankies T^T <3
> 
> Aight imma head out now
> 
> Feel free to scream at me in the comments, and kudos are always appreciated! <3333


End file.
